


Could You Be The Love of My Life For Five Minutes?

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Background Relationships, Chemistry, Diners, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Humor, I really need to stop writing about Steve and Nat meeting in a diner, Kissing in the Rain, Meet-Cute, Minor Sam Wilson/Maria Hill, Modern Era, One True Pairing, Random Encounters, Romance, Sexual Tension, Skinny! Steve, Stalking, Steve has a little bit of muscle in this fic, Wooing, but he isn't buff Steve, but he's not pre-serum Steve, friends with potential, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: "My ex-boyfriend is in this diner and I really don't want to talk to him, so can you please pretend like you're madly in love with me so he'll leave me alone?".Or Natasha spies Alexei in her favourite diner and desperately grabs a random stranger and begs him to make out with her so her ex will stop stalking her. Random stranger keeps showing up at the most random times and Natasha begins to wonder if she's got another stalker or an admirer.





	1. Kissing A Stranger is Always A Great Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the appeal is with me writing stories about Steve and Natasha meeting in a diner, but here's another one! I'm just on a roll! :D

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha blew into her cup of tea and took a long sip. She loved drinking a nice mug of herbal green tea pomegranate on a cool day like this one. Willie's Diner always had the best brew she'd ever drank, which was one of the reasons she came there every Friday. The other reason was the classic atmosphere the place had to it.

 

Film posters from the forties, pictures of actors from the golden age of Hollywood, old license plates, pieces of rustic furniture and old records dating back decades were scattered throughout the building, tacked on the walls. Even the music that played on the speakers was from the forties and fifties era.

 

This diner was the perfect place to escape from modern life. 

 

There was even an old fashioned telephone in a classic red telephone booth if anyone needed to make a call. Somehow, the owner of the diner had managed to get a phone line running through to it and the charge for a five minute call was only ten cents.

 

However, the best part of the diner was the food. Natasha had never eaten such tasty meals before in her life. Bust Your Belly Burgers - no joke, that's what their special burgers are called - chicken stew, corned beef cabbage, ultimate chilli supreme, fried vegetable turnovers, etc. The food at Willie's was honestly, so good, that she had to force herself to only come once a week or else she'd be as big as a house. She was physically fit and exercised regularly, but with a great place like Willie's being only a three blocks away from her apartment, Natasha constantly worried about her waistline.

 

Not that she was one of those girls who counted every single calorie she consumed, but Natasha was a ballerina, so she naturally had to be careful of how much food she ate. Of course, she did allow herself to cheat every once in a while and today was one of those days.

 

Clint, one of her close friends and also the best cook in the building, always made sure to give her a cup of that amazing green tea when she came in the diner during the winter. Today, Natasha decided to get something different as far as food went. She had a love for the corned beef cabbage - she was one of those people who always ordered the same thing, promised herself that she would get something different the next time and ended up getting the same thing again - but this time, she wanted to finally step out of her comfort zone and try the chicken and dumplings. 

 

"You sure you want to eat that?" Asked Maria as she wrote down Natasha's order and walked to the pick up counter, sticking it on the revolving steel circle. Then she walked back over to Natasha, removed her apron and sat in a stool next to her friend. "Those dumplings are all starch. Won't that add a few pounds to your hips?"

 

Natasha chuckled and tool another sip of her tea. "Not when after I work it off on my morning run tomorrow."

 

Maria laughed and stuck her pencil in her hair. "Right. How early do you get up to do that again?"

 

"Four thirty."

 

"Ugh. You're crazy. There's no way I can get up that early. I'm like the walking dead at that time. Kinda feel like the walking dead now." Maria yawned and stretched her arms, twisting them behind her back.

 

"Nick giving you trouble again?"

 

" **God** , yes. Don't get me wrong. I love him to death, but seriously...he just drives me crazy. Keeps telling me that I need to get a boyfriend and think about my future, when am I going to give him grandchildren, all the normal stuff."

 

"Sounds like you need to introduce him to Sam."

 

"That's what I've been telling her for over a month now," replied a masculine voice behind them. 

 

Maria and Natasha turned and saw Sam himself, walking over to the counter with a smirk on his face. Maria sighed and reached over to her boyfriend and he took her hand in his, kissing it gently. "Babe, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not scared of your dad? I know he's a hard ass, but I'm not a wuss. I was in the military, you know."

 

The brunette nodded and linked her fingers with his. "Yeah, but so was Dad. Ugh. Sam, I know you aren't a wuss. I just...can't help feeling nervous about you meeting my dad. After all, when my mom died, he was the one who raised me from six years old and up. He's overprotective as hell and I'm not sure I want to expose you to that yet."

 

Sam shook his head at Maria and kissed her on the lips. "Trust me, Ria, I can handle Nick Fury."

 

Natasha nodded and waved her hands at the two of them. "I agree. Now, go meet her dad so I can stop watching you two fawn all over each other."

 

Maria rolled her eyes and nudged her friend. "Nice. I'll see you next week, Natasha."

 

Sam grinned and put his arm around Maria. "See you, Natasha."

 

"Bye, you lovebirds." The redhead waved to her friends and watched them leave. Then she turned to the counter and smiled as Darcy came over with her bowl of chicken and dumplings. "Here ya go. One steaming bowl of hot looking brown garbage."

 

"Dammit, Darcy, stop calling it that!" Yelled Clint from behind the kitchen counter, glaring at her.

 

The girl just smirked at him and winked at Natasha. "It's fun to annoy him, isn't it?"

 

"Oh, definitely."

 

Darcy opened her mouth to say something else, but instead widened her eyes and looked towards the door of the diner. "Oh, shit. Isn't that your psycho ex?"

 

Natasha slowly turned her head, hoping that the person she'd see wasn't who Darcy said it was. Unfortunately, her luck was out today. The man standing inside the diner was her ex-boyfriend, Alexei. Natasha turned back to the counter and stared at her bowl of food, wondering how she could get away without him seeing.

 

"Uhh, does he see me?"

 

Darcy shook her head. "Not yet, but he probably will in a minute. I don't think you'll be able to get out of here before he notices yo-oh, yeah. He knows you're here, now."

 

Natasha cursed under her breath in Russian and snatched up her bowl and her tea mug, not sure what she planned to do. It's not as if she could run out of the building without paying for her food. That would just get her in trouble and make her look like a moron. The restroom was in the other side of the diner and Alexei was between she and the door. Bastard. Her only option was...to find some random man in the diner and beg him to play the role of a loving boyfriend.

 

Yes, it was a stupid plan, but she had no idea what else to do, having a potentially explosive fight with her ex would only cause problems and the pounding in her heart wasn't helping. Moving swiftly, Natasha looked over the single men in the booths. From what she could see, nearly all of them were sitting with someone else. A co-worker or a group of friends.

 

After several seconds of looking, she started to panic, but then her eyes caught a glimpse of a somewhat skinny blond man sitting in the far blue booth that was at the back of the diner. He looked like a nice guy, maybe even a little lonely.

 

Perfect.

 

Natasha ran-walked over to his booth and nearly threw herself into the seat across from him. The man jolted in surprise and stared at her with a curious and confused stare. "Um, sorry...do I know you?"

 

She turned her head and scowled as she saw Alexei approaching her with an annoyed look on his face. 

 

No time for conversations.

 

Natasha put her plate and mug on the table and gave him a smile. "Look, I don't have much time to explain, but there's a big jerk of a guy coming over here to harass me and I really don't want him to think that I'm alone, so I need you to let me kiss you for a few seconds and act like you're crazy about me, alright?"

 

The blond man noticed Alexei and gazed at her again. Then, it felt as if time slowed down and they were the only two people in the room. The stranger seemed to be sizing her up as he gave her a careful once-over, taking in her appearance and trying to ascertain if she was insane.

 

Natasha felt her cheeks flush and she whispered, "Please. It's _really_ urgent. I promise, I'm not a nutjob. I'm actually a relatively normal person. I just had bad luck with my ex." She surreptitiously motioned to Alexei.

 

It took a few more precious seconds, seconds that Natasha was counting in order to stave off the urge to pull her hair out, but the man finally replied, "Well, my mother taught me not to turn down a lady when she's in distress. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers." Thankfully, he didn't hold out his hand to shake hers. That would have been an odd thing for a boyfriend to do.

 

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. It's nice to meet you." She wasted no time and leaned forward, angling her head in a way to let him know that she was ready for him to kiss her.

 

Steve leaned forward as well and reached out to touch her hair, then he slid his fingers down to cup her cheek. "I'm sure that the pleasure is all mine in this instance," he whispered and brushed his thumb against her lower lip, which produced a shiver from Natasha. Then he pressed his lips to hers.

 

All she could think after that was, _Hot damn, what a kiss!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, can you say life-changing kisses for $2000, Alex! :D


	2. Time Likes to Ruin Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve successfully drives Natasha's ex-boyfriend away and Natasha ends up liking him afterwards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the feedback for chapter one! My goodness! Eight people commented on it and I am so grateful and mind blown. I think this is the first time I've ever gotten such a large amount of feedback! Bless you guys for responding! I truly appreciate it!❤️ :'D

* * *

 

 

 

Whoever this Steve guy was, he was a sinfully good kisser. Natasha felt no shame as she moaned into the kiss and took his face in her hands. 

  
   
Steve smirked at her reaction and slid a little bit of tongue into the mix. Natasha was a bit taken aback by this, but she gave him entry. He explored her mouth thoroughly and expertly, as if he'd done this kind of thing before all the time.

  
   
Natasha's toes curled and she damn near purred, all the while thinking that maybe when this was all over, she'd have to drag him into the restroom and see where else he could use that talented tongue.

  
   
Unfotunately, time was not on their side today. Seconds later, Alexei stood before the table, eyeballs wide with shock and disgust. He pointed at them and growled out, "Natasha, what the hell is this?!"

  
   
Sighing, she pulled back from Steve, inwardly swearing that her stupid ex had to come ruin everything. What an asshole.

 

"Alexei. How unsurprising to see you here." She began to eat her chicken and dumpling and gave Steve a flirtatious wink to let him know he could join in on the action any time he wanted.

 

And so he did.

 

"Wait. This is the guy you were talking about, babe? You're Alexei?" Steve asked Natasha in an amazingly believable inquisitive tone.

 

Honestly, this guy had to have taken acting lessons because even his eyes were steely and fixed, as if he was ready to kick some ass if he needed to. He may be skinny, but something told Natasha that this man was not ordinary person.

 

Before she could answer, Alexei scowled at Steve and snapped, "What's it to you?"

 

"It means a lot to me. For one thing, seeing as how I'm Natasha's boyfriend now, I have to protect her from any...troublesome exes who come sniffing around."

 

It was very, very hard for Natasha to swallow the delicious spoonful of chicken and dumplings that she held in her mouth because she was on the verge of cackling in amusement. Steve was quick on the uptake.

 

"Is that true, Natasha? Are you really dating this little creep?"

 

Steve's eyes flamed and Natasha widened hers, concerned by the look on his face. _Uh-oh. This little play on deception could turn into something serious,_ she thought to herself. So, she swiftly moved to the other side of the booth and plopped in Steve's lap.

 

This action surprised the blond, but he stayed in character without faltering. He even took the liberty of sliding his hands around Natasha's waist. She, in turn, raised a cocky eyebrow towards Alexei and slid her arms around Steve's neck. "Yes, I am dating him, and he's not a little creep. He's the sweetest, most caring man I've ever known. I don't have to worry about him flirting with other girls, either. He's a one-woman man, which is something that you just don't understand."

 

Running her fingers through Steve's hair, Natasha gave him another kiss, this time it was light and sweet. Then she sent Alexei a look of withering scorn. "Get the idea? I'm over you and I **always** will be over you, so please stop following me around or I'll take out a warrant for your arrest."

 

"And just in case you think that she's bluffing, I dare you to try me, then. My best friend is a detective in his precinct and he's very well-respected in the community. He's put away drug-dealers, mafia bosses, closed down prostitution rings and more. He's also good friends with the mayor, the governor and the chief of police. They all consider him a trustworthy friend. One call from me and he can make life very hard for you. Would you like to call **my** bluff, Alexei?"

 

The hard stare Steve gave the other man made Natasha clench his knee in excitement. Never had she heard a more thrilling way to intimidate or threaten another human being. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard or seen in her entire life.

 

Backing him up, she just smiled confidently at Alexei, letting him decide if he really should continue on his current course of action. He stood there for a few seconds, eyes going back and forth from Natasha and Steve. Eventually, he said, "I don't think so. Sorry to have disturbed your date." Bitterness was evident in his tone and he skunked away, head hung low.

 

If he hadn't been such a shit boyfriend, Natasha might have felt sorry for him, but that wasn't the case today, and thank goodness for that.

 

She still waited for him to leave the diner before getting out of Steve's lap. As she did, a bit of applause came from the other occupants in the diner and several cheers as well. Blushing, she looked down at her chicken and dumplings, then back up to Steve.

 

"Well, I guess it's fair to say we brought down the house," Natasha whispered to him with a sly grin on her face. "You were amazing. That part you said about your best friend being a detective and friends with the mayor and everything was great. You really sold it with that. I've never seen Alexei so nervous before."

 

Steve nodded and ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, all the confidence he exuded during their encounter with Alexei now gave way to a bit of shyness. "Well...that **was** true. My best friend really is a detective at his precinct and he did every one of the things I said he did."

 

"So, you weren't bluffing." Natasha crossed her arms and shook her head. This man was definitely something else.

 

"No. I wasn't. His name is James Barnes, but everybody calls him Bucky."

 

"Bucky, huh?"

 

"Yeah. He used to look out for me when we were kids. I got picked on a lot because I was always the runt of the litter. You know how boys are. They hurt the weakest link and that was my life story for a long time."

 

"A bona fide underdog, and bold too. I've never seen a guy as small - eh, no offence - as you stand up to Alexei and make him turn tail and run. That was beautiful." She reached over and squeezed his hand kindly. "You're a really unique kind of guy, Steve Rogers."

 

His cheeks coloured - damn, was he cute when he blushed - and he squeezed her hand back. "None taken.You're not so bad, yourself, Natasha Romanoff."

 

A shiver ran through her when he said her name and she pulled her hand away, realising that she was behaving overly familiar with a man she didn't know. Normally, she wasn't so free around strangers, but there was something about this guy...

 

By now, her food was cold and after glancing at her watch, she knew that she had to leave in the next five minutes if she wanted to make it back to the studio. She had to practice extra hard for tomorrow night's production of Swan Lake. This would be her first time having a lead performance in a ballet and she was beyond excited about it.

 

As sweet as Steve was, she had no time to sit here and get to know him or she would be late for practice. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble with her trainer and coordinator because she missed practice time when it was her first time leading. Doing something like that could stint her ballet career before it could begin and this was her big chance to break out and be seen.

 

Regretfully, she slid out of the booth and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table, which would be enough to cover his meal and her uneaten one.

 

Steve furrowed his brow and said, "You don't have to pay for my food, Natasha."

 

She made a tutting sound with her tongue and gave the man across from her a smile. "Hey, it's okay. I want to. Consider it a gift of appreciation for playing a trick on my ex."

 

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I wouldn't mind the company and I think maybe we'd have a good time getting to know each other." There was a little uncertainty in his voice.

 

Disappointment was written all over his face and Natasha felt a surge of regret for having to leave him, which made no sense because they were not in a relationship. Hell, they didn't even **know** each other.

 

Still...when she looked into his eyes, she felt chills run down her spine and her heart began to pound frantically. There was something about this man that was almost magnetic.

 

If she didn't have to practice, she definitely would've stayed and gotten to know him better. Unfortunately, this was one of those things about life that sucked when you became an adult. Like the Rolling Stones said, you can't always get what you want. It was a sad and hard truth to swallow.

 

She put her purse on her shoulder and took out her car keys, looking down at Steve sympathetically. "Believe me, I would love to stay here and chat with you, but I have to be somewhere. It's important for me. Life changing, really, and...I just have to go."

 

Natasha started to walk away, but she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Steve," she whispered, and then, with a heavy sigh, she walked out of the diner and away from the possibility of a something good and new in her life.

 

Or so she thought.

 

 


	3. Get It Right This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve runs into Natasha in the park. It's obvious that there is an attraction between them and they both agree to go out on a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be a Romanogers kiss in this chapter~! ;)

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha swallowed the last bite of her veggie burger with a sigh. She really hated these things, but that was the price she had to pay for being a ballerina. Certain foods were necessary for her to eat so she wouldn't gain weight, and unfortunately, a veggie burger was on that list.

 

"God, that thing tasted so weird. Maybe it's because it was made out of beans...blech. I'll have to try a better brand next time." She picked up her green bottle of lemon infused water and took a long sip to wash down the horrid taste of that veggie burger.

 

Today, Natasha was having her own personal picnic in the park. It was something she'd wanted to do for a long time, but kept forgetting about. Thank goodness she had the weekend off. The ballet company she worked for was doing a big overhaul of the main building and changing it's companion buildings as well. So, there were not going to be any performances for a while until the renovation was complete.

 

It was nice, having the next couple of months off, but Natasha knew that it would be ridiculous for her to sit on her haunches and be lackadaisical. Since the ballet company was having a big overhaul of their facilities, she knew she'd need a temporary job for a couple of months.

 

"I think The Black Widow Dance Studio was accepting new teachers for their waltz classes. Maybe I should call and check..." Natasha began to nibble on a snicker doodle cookie as she thought about her future for the next few months of her life.

 

She'd been so focused, that she didn't notice someone yell, "Watch out!" until it was too late. Natasha squealed in shock as a body crashed into hers and they rolled together a few feet away from her picnic spot and blanket.

 

Still surprised, Natasha thought that she was being attacked, so she pushed at the stranger and shoved with her hips, determined to get them off her body.

 

"Hey! Easy! I'm not going to hurt you, lady! Just calm do-" The masculine voice that was trying to soothe her frazzled nerves suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and after a short silence, it whispered, "Natasha?"

 

The redhead wrinkled her brow and looked into the face of the man who said her name. "How do you know me?" Was what she was going to say, but her words fell flat when she realized who was lying on top of her.

 

"Steve!" A big smile grew on Natasha's face and she relaxed. Who would have thought that she'd run into the cute guy from the diner? Immediately, the memories from two days ago resurfaced and Natasha felt her cheeks grow warm when she realized that she was remembering the way his lips felt against hers.

 

Never had she been kissed like that before, never in her _whole_ life, and she was likely never to have that happen to her again. Steve had basically ruined Natasha for being kissed by any other guy. Yeah, that probably sounded silly, but it was the truth.

 

She would have been perfectly contented to lie here with him on top of he-oh. Good grief. He was lying on top of her! Not exactly an appropriate position for the park. If a cop saw them, they both would end up being very embarrassed. So, with great reluctance, she slid out from under Steve - he wasn't making any movements, himself, and she contributed that to the fact that he was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

 

He gave her an embarrassed smile and rubbed his neck. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Decided to give my skates a dusting off." He held up a leg, showing her that his skates. He was also wearing a pair of skinny jeans that displayed a very shapely backside.

 

 _Good Lord_. Was this man even human? Natasha's pupils dilated and she resisted the urge to lick her lips. Honestly, she was a dirty little wanton. After a few seconds too long of staring at his backside - and he probably noticed her doing that, too - she got up and went back to her blanket, sitting down on it. 

  

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I saw a grown man wearing skates." _Idiot. Don't talk about his skates. You're just going to keep being distracted by his butt._ She shook her head. "Do you come to the park often?"

 

The blond snapped out of his daze - he had been looking at her quite fondly for a bit - and shook his head and moved to sit down next to her on the grass. "Sometimes. You know, when I need to think and clear my head."

 

She plucked a few pieces of grass from her skirt and tugged it down. "Oh, yeah. I get that. The park is very calming when it's quiet enough. I came here to have a picnic, actually."

 

"Really?"

 

"Mm-hm. It's something that I'd wanted to do for a long time, but I kept forgetting. Luckily, I had some free time that became available. Hence, why I'm here."

 

"I can see why. It's a nice day out. Kind of cloudy, but the forecast showed no chance of rain, so you chose the right day."

 

Natasha nodded and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "I love being outside, you know. There's nothing like fresh air in the lungs. It's so much better than air conditioning in buildings. All that recycled air. Ugh. Give me fresh air any day."

 

Steve watched her closely and swallowed. This woman was something else. They had only met once, kissed and he figured they wouldn't see each other again, but here she was, in the park, smiling and talking to him as if they were good friends. It may be a bit premature, but he decided that he liked this woman. A lot.

 

He felt no shame - well, not _much_ \- in taking in the ivory of her slender neck. The white peasant blouse and green skirt she wore made her hair stand out and look even more beautiful than ever. _Looking at her could be addictive,_ he mused.

 

Before Steve could stop himself, his lips moved and the words, "Go out with me," impulsively came out his mouth.

 

Natasha raised her eyebrows at him and chuckled. That was unexpected, but she was not going to complain. The past couple of days, she'd been having not so nice dreams about Steve and his delicious lips. Maybe they were prophetic...

 

Unable to resist playing the role of a coy female, she cocked her head to the side and feigned surprise. "Oh? And why should I do that?"

 

Steve licked his lips and gave her an intense gaze. "Because I like you, and I think you like me, too. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss we shared in the diner. I know it was just to scare your ex away, but call me crazy...I felt something in that kiss. I want to discover what it is."

 

By now, her heart was pounding against her chest like a beautiful African drum. So he **did** feel something in their kiss. Natasha had felt like a complete moron for leaving him sans phone number. And after she told Maria and Sam later in her apartment the same day, they had a few things to say, too.

 

"Natasha Romanoff, if I weren't full from the burgers we just finished eating, I would be kicking your butt right now! You didn't give him your phone number?! If I met Sam that way, you can _bet_ that I would have gotten a date by the end of the day!"

 

Natasha sighed and put her hand on her head. Why did she tell Maria about her amazing kiss with Steve? Of course her friend was going to be angry with her. After that train wreck of an ex-boyfriend, Alexei, Maria had been trying to get Natasha to go on dates or at least fake a boyfriend so he would get the hint and leave her alone. 

 

The redhead had always gently, but firmly refused. She didn't need another relationship after having a break-up so soon. Sam understood her point of view, but he knew that Maria needed a bit of convincing. "Look, Natasha. 'Ria is just being hard on you because she's mad that you've said no to every guy she sent your way."

 

"Hey!" Maria smacked Sam on the arm and made a pouty face at him. "That's not true. I just want her to move on and forget about the jerk."

 

Sam sighed and poked his girlfriend's side side to get her attention. "Well, let her move at her own pace, babe. Throwing random guys at her is not going to help her situation. If she messes up, then she can fix it. Natasha isn't stupid; she's probably the smartest woman I've ever met besides you." 

 

The look on Maria's face softened and she parted her lips, then closed them. It was hard to argue with that. She knew he wasn't trying to belittle her, just help her see that Natasha could handle herself. The - sincere - flattery also helped.

 

After a few prolonged seconds, she spoke. "You're right. I guess I've been over zealous lately." A rueful smile appeared on her lips and she reached out to her friend, squeezing her hand. "Sorry, Natasha."

 

"It's okay, Maria. You're just being a mother hen. Honestly, I kind of like the attention you give me, even if you can be too much at times. You're like a big sister to me and I appreciate the fact that you care this much about me." Natasha grabbed Sam's hand as well and smiled at him. "You both are like family to me and I love how you look out for me all the time. Thank you so much."

 

There were smiles all around until Sam finally broke the silence with, "I really love this moment, but if you're expecting me to cry, for the sake of my male pride, I'll have to decline."

 

"God! You're such a killjoy!" Maria tugged her hand from Natasha's and picked up the couch pillow, hitting Sam on the head with it. So did the redhead and the three friends spent the next several minutes having a good old fashioned pillow fight.

 

"So what do you say?"

 

Natasha blinked and up looked up at Steve with widened eyes. She'd gotten temporarily lost in thought, so she hadn't heard what he said. "Sorry?"

 

A sheepish look came on Steve's face and she could see a little bit of worry there. For some reason, it tugged at her heart to know that he might feel embarrassed for asking her out.

 

The blond gave her a tiny smile and said, "Would you like to go on a date?"

 

This time, she had been ready to respond. Natasha scooted over to him and put her hand on his cheek, caressing it tenderly. She gazed into his eyes for a few moments - goodness, they were a beautiful shade of blue - and then, pressed her lips to his.

 

The kiss took Steve by surprise, but he didn't express it. Instead, he reached around her waist and held her to him securely, enjoying the soft feel of her mouth to his. Their mouths were only together for a few seconds, but when they pulled back, the rosy tint on both their faces was enough to let the other know that they wanted this.

 

Natasha blinked slowly, her eyes half-lidded and her bosom heaving. For the first time in a long time, she was flustered and out of breath from the power of a passionate kiss. Had **she** been missing out. 

 

Steve glanced from her plump lips to her widened eyes to her gorgeous, fiery red hair. She was a sight to behold.

 

Her lips quirked in a smile and she traced her forefinger along his bottom lip. "I'm available any day of the week. Here's my number." Natasha handed him a small slip of paper with her cell phone number written on it. "Call me or text. I'll answer."

 

He took the piece of paper from her and impulsively kissed her on the lips. She moaned in pleasure and whined a bit when he pulled back. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered against her ear. Shivers ran through her spine as his breath tickled her cheek.

 

Hopping up on his skates with ease, he replied, "I'll call you before the day is over. That's a promise. See you later...Romanoff." He boldly winked at her and turned, skating away at a high speed, no doubt fueled by the prospect of a date with a lovely woman.

 

Natasha felt no shame as she watched him skate through the park. She also couldn't resist letting her eyes lower to take a parting glance at his lean arm muscles and shapely backside.

 

God had definitely taken his time crafting that handsome form.

 

_Hallelujah._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were in her shoes, I'd also give thanks to the almighty creator for making a man as wonderful as Steve.❤️


	4. The Light in My Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve and Natasha have grown close after their first date and there's no stopping the attraction they share for each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This two just make me all mushy inside.❤️

* * *

 

 

Natasha and Steve had the **best** first date yesterday.

  
Steve had been so attentive and sweet, opening the door for her, pulling out her chair. He really listened to her when she spoke to him and he didn't behave like a man who wason the 'prowl', or wanting to hook up the way Alexei was whenever they were together. That had been a very nice change.

  
By the time their date was over and Steve walked her to her apartment, Natasha had awkwardly told him that he could come in for a nightcap if he wanted. That was just a front for getting him into her bed because while they were at the restaurant earlier, it was clear that they wanted each other.

  
The funny thing was, Steve and Natasha had undressed and ended up on her bed, but they fell asleep cuddling instead. That was the best night Natasha had in a long time and she slept wonderfully.

  
Yet, the morning after was even better than that because, when Natasha woke up, Steve had already fixed her breakfast, which was on a tray on her nightstand. His face was the first thing she saw and he greeted her with a tender kiss her on the forehead and a sweet, "Good morning."

  
Needless to say, she had bawled like a baby right then and there. So, Steve just sat on the bed, holding her while she cried. It had been so long since she felt such happiness. This man really cared for her and in the short amount of time that they'd gotten to know each other, he showed her that she was important to him.

  
Perhaps it would be strange to say that she was already a little bit in love with him, but that was how she felt and she didn't regret it one bit. After Natasha finished crying, Steve stayed at her apartment and they ate breakfast together. Then, he lingered for another hour or so, making sure that she was okay before he left for his place.

  
He had been so caring and attentive that, when the time came, it was difficult for her to let him walk out of her door. Natasha just wanted to handcuff Steve to her bed and keep him there forever; she knew he wouldn't fight it if she did - the blatant flirtatious remarks and thinly veiled innuendos exchanged between them both last night confirmed that. There was no way they **couldn't** go on a second date.

  
It was almost as if they were already in a relationship.

  
Natasha's phone vibrated again and she laughed, pulling it out of her back pocket. Of course, it was Steve, who had just sent her another text. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and quickly typed:

  
_If you keep texting me, I'll never get around to making dinner._

  
His response was just as quick.

  
_You know you'd rather text me all night than eat food. It'll pump you up for our date tomorrow._

  
Natasha blushed when she read that message and shook her head.

  
_You really are a charmer, aren't you, Steve?_

  
_Only for you, Nat. ;)_

_  
Shameless flirt. Look, I have to run by the store to get a few things. I'll talk to you later, okay?_

_  
Sure. Go ahead and do whatever you need to do. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, right?_

  
Natasha smirked and decided not to respond to that text. As it is, they'd been texting so much today that she was sure her phone bill would be insane. Steve just had a charismatic and magnetic personality that drew her in and kept her wanting more.

  
And, yeah, it may have been a premature thing to say, but she knew from the bottom of her heart that Steve had her hook, line and sinker. He was arguably the sweetest, kindest, most-down-to-earth person she'd ever met. Plus, he was pretty badass and defended her from her psycho ex when they first met, so he'd already received her favor.

  
_Maybe this was how it was for couples in the old days,_ she mused. Did they have a special sense when it came to their soul mate? Did they feel the way for their mate the way Natasha did every time she thought of Steve? 

  
Okay, so she was reaching a bit, but she couldn't help it. She had only seen the man three times in person, but something inside of her just hummed in delight whenever she thought of him or saw his face. Having Steve in her life made Natasha feel good about herself and she was breathing it and drinking in every moment they shared. It's about time that she was due for a happy ending.

  
Looking into her fridge, she hummed to herself and pulled out the items she'd need to make dinner. "So I just need rice, cheese and broccoli. Good. A quick trip to the store will take care of that and I'll be home around ten minutes." She went to her bedroom to get her satchel purse, hung it around her shoulders and locked her door before leaving.

  
The market was a few blocks from her apartment and when Natasha had reached it, she began collecting the items she needed. After she gathered everything, she popped by the refrigerated aisle, and picked up a low priced bottle of kombucha tea when her phone chimed again.

  
Instantly, she smiled, already knowing who it was. Sure enough, when she turned on her cell, a text from Steve had been sent to her.

  
_Hey, beautiful._

  
She texted back.

  
_Why do men always say that for a compliment? I already_ **know** _I'm beautiful. You don't have to point it out to me._

  
_Ouch. That's harsh. I didn't mean that as an empty flirtatious saying, you know. I said it because you really do look beautiful in that cozy green pea coat. Those black pants are snug in just the right places and I like the fringed boots, too. You look sexy, Nat._

  
Natasha's heart began to pound and she swiveled around. Steve had to be nearby if he knew exactly what she was wearing. A few seconds of looking turned up no results and she wondered if he purposely hid out of her line of sight to tease her.

  
_Steve, are you stalking me?_

  
_You know I would never do that to you, Nat. Stalking is what creeps like your ex do. However, what I do plan to do to you...well, let's just say that it can't be repeated in mixed company._

  
Delicious shivers ran down Natasha's spine and her lips spread in a ridiculously wide grin. She walked a bit further and peered down a few other aisles. Still no sign of him. Mildly annoyed, but more intrigued by his playfulness, she texted again.

  
_Damn, you, Steve. That's a dirty thing to say to a girl. Such a tease._

  
"I thought you liked being teased," said a husky voice near her ear.

  
The redhead squealed and jumped in the air in surprised, her bottle of tea falling from her hand. She placed her hand over her heart and scowled at Steve as he stood in front of her with a shit-eating grin on his face. So he'd been planning on sneaking up on her.

  
Once her heart stopping thudding in her chest, Natasha smacked Steve's arm a few times in half-frustration, half-excitement. Damn him for getting her all hot and bothered and wondering what he wanted to do to her, then sneaking up on her like that. "You _ass_! It's not funny to scare someone like that!"

  
He laughed heartily and picked up the bottle she dropped. Natasha felt her insides squeeze at the sound. Steve had the most natural and beautiful laugh she'd ever heard. 

  
"I'm not sorry because the look on your face is priceless right now." He slid his arm around her waist and rested it on her hip. The action made Natasha suck in a breath. 

  
"Enjoying yourself?" Her eyebrow raised and she cocked her head at him, the expression on her face saying 'Are you sure you want to take liberties like that?'

  
"Very much," he replied and placed a kiss behind her ear, nuzzling her gently. "I mean, we were going indulge in some much more... _intimate_  kind of liberties last night."

  
Natasha bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Her thighs clenched together and she nearly fell from doing that. She cleared her throat and nudged his chest. "And we _would_ have, had you not chosen the most inopportune moment to fall asleep."

  
"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. As I recall, **you** were the one who was out like a light after I massaged your legs."

  
"Oh, now you're going to use that excuse against me? I told you that my legs were my weak spot. You chose to keep rubbing them anyway, so it's actually your fault." She raised her finger and pointed it at him sternly.

  
Steve just smirked and nibbled the digit playfully. "Hmm, tasty, but not as tasty as this, I'm sure." At this, he patted her backside possessively.

  
A red flush came up Natasha's cheeks and she backed away from him, breathing heavily. "Jesus, Steve. What are you trying to get me to do? Have sex with you in this store?"

  
His eyebrows raised in mock surprise and he came towards her, putting his arm around her neck. "I didn't know you had such a naughty mind, Nat, but now that you mention it..."

  
She smacked his hand and sent him a half scowl. "Stop it. Now, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?"

  
"Nope. I decided to play hooky instead. What do you say we have dinner together at your place?"

  
"Tonight?" Natasha furrowed her brow.

  
"Yeah. I'll help you cook, too, so I won't be a good-for-nothing houseguest."

  
"Why not? I've never had a man cook for me before, so there's no way I can pass that up."

  
Steve put a hand on his chest and made a mock pouting facial expression. "And here, I thought you were interested in me because you liked me, but you really just want me for my cooking skills. That's harsh, Nat."

  
She chuckled and put her shopping crate on the ground, then looked up at him with a smirk. "Shut up, Steve."

  
A twinkle of mischief shone in his eyes as he replied, "Make me."

  
"Easy peasy," she whispered against his lips, then she put her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his.

 

 


	5. Working The Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve and Nat have their second date and they finally make love._

* * *

 

 

"So, I was thinking-"

  
"Oh. **Never** a good thing for any man to do."

  
"You're funny. No, seriously, though. When we get back to your place, how about I take care of the steaks? I have a really good seasoning that I want you to taste."

  
Natasha raised her eyebrows at Steve and looked down at the items on the mini conveyor belt at the check out aisle. "Yeah. I figured that by all the stuff you dumped in my shopping crate."

  
"Don't worry. I'll pay for everything."

  
"Oh, you don't have to do that-"

  
Steve put his finger over Natasha's lips and made a 'shh' sound. "No arguing, Nat. I know you like being independent, but just let me be a good boyfriend and spoil you this time. Okay?"

  
A red blush grew across Natasha's cheeks and she nodded. "Alright...I **do** like being spoiled."

  
Steve leaned down so only she could hear the words he whispered in her ear. "And when I spoil you, you'll end up _begging_ for more."

  
Natasha giggled and slapped his arm playfully, hoping that no one could see how aroused she was as she did that. "You need to stop," she laughed out, looking away from his intense blue eyes.

  
"I'm sorry, Nat. I just can't help myself around you." He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek sweetly. The cashier smiled at them. "You guys are such a cute couple."

  
"Thank you," replied Steve and Natasha with grins on their faces.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Once they got back to Natasha's apartment, Steve immediately started getting everything ready to season the steaks he bought for them. As he got his stuff together, Natasha opened the fridge and brought out the ingredients for a salad. "So how did you learn to cook, Steve? Your parents? Grandparents?"

  
"Neither. Both of my parents were terrible cooks and my grandparents died before I was born, so my culinary expertise came from reading a lot of cookbooks and watching cooking shows. Emeril and Wolfgang Puck saved my life countless times over in college."

  
"Oh, so you learned to cook by trial and error, then."

  
"Yeah, and it was annoying, but it helped me pass the time. I was pretty popular in my dorm because of my cooking, too. I even had some people pay me to make them food on more than one occasion."

  
"Wow. That's awesome. And you never considered becoming a chef?"

  
Steve shook his head and opened up a glass bottle of steak rub. "I did, briefly, but there was no fire behind it. Being an artist was my biggest passion in life. Nothing could take the place of it for me."

  
Natasha hopped onto the kitchen island behind Steve and nudged his hip with her foot. "And now?"

  
He turned to look at her with a smile on his face, and he placed his hands on her hips gently. It was obvious what she was fishing for with that question. "Now...art is still very important to me, but you've begun to overtake it."

  
"Mm, so soon? And we haven't even known each other for an entire week. You know, most people would think that means you're whipped, Steve."

  
"Well, in the words of Devo, 'Whip it good' because I like it." He kissed her on the lips, hands reaching up to caress her cheeks.

  
The kiss was warm and tender and Natasha felt it send tingles down to her toes and to her head. It was like she'd just drank a glass of fine champagne and the effects hit her all at once. She could get used to that sensation.

  
Pulling back, she said breathily, "If we keep this up, we'll never have dinner."

  
"You're right. As much as I like the idea of devouring you, my stomach needs food more." Steve squeezed Natasha's thighs and pecked her lips before backing up and going to prepare their steaks.

  
As Natasha hopped off the kitchen island and started peeling the skin of an English cucumber, she inwardly swore, wishing that he hadn't mentioned 'devouring' her. Now, she'd be stuck with erotic images of the two of them while she fixed the salad. There was a little smirk on Steve's face that made her wonder if that was his intention after all...

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
After the movie was over, Steve and Natasha went to clean up the kitchen.

  
As they worked together, Natasha said, "I still can't believe that you've never seen The Maltese Falcon before. I mean, it's a classic and you're a classic movie buff."

  
"Well, I haven't seen **every** classic film."

  
"I know, but you do love noir films."

  
"True, but I was a little hesitant to watch it because of the hype."

  
Natasha stopped rinsing a casserole dish to look at her boyfriend incredulously. "Because of the hype? Steve, The Maltese Falcon may have gotten a lot of hype in its hey day, but it deserved every bit of it. Did you ever see the two earlier versions they made?"

  
"No. I didn't even know there was more than one."

  
"Mmhm. The first one was made in 1931 and it was awful. The second one was called Satan Met A Lady and it was a comedy with Bette Davis. It was kind of funny, but mostly absurd and lacking the quality of humour that most films from that period possessed."

  
Steve chuckled while he scrubbed a pot. "Satan Met A Lady, huh? Definitely an eye-catching title. Too bad it fell flat. Bette Davis' talents shouldn't be wasted on any movie."

  
"True...although, the woman was a major snob."

  
"Oh, yeah. To this day, the only movie of hers I even halfway like, is Whatever Happened to Baby Jane and that's because Joan Crawford is in it."

  
"Psh. They were both highly overrated. I've always had a liking for actresses like Ingrid Bergman and Myrna Loy."

  
"...I can see that."

  
"Oh, yeah?"

  
"Mmhm. Myrna and Ingrid always had that sexy vibe, really doe-like at times, except it was more subtle. Not in your face and obvious like Marilyn Monroe or Rita Hayworth. Besides, you're a Boy Scout. There's no way you could handle the intensity of the Hollywood bombshells from yesterday."

  
A frown appeared on Steve's face and Natasha bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Oh, really? You think I'm a Boy Scout?"

  
"Well, yeah, but don't take it as an insult. Boy Scouts are very nice and sweet." She gave him a kind nod and began to dry the plate in her hands.

  
He scowled and she looked up at him, blinking innocently. "Is something wrong?"

  
Something was working behind those blue eyes of his. "I'll show you a Boy Scout."

  
Natasha opened her mouth to say something back, but before she could, Steve picked her up and sat her on the kitchen island behind her. He didn't make too much of an effort to be gentle and she grinned. 

  
There was a spark of something hot and burning in Steve's eyes that, upon seeing it, made Natasha swallow in excitement. She already knew that he wanted her and there was no doubt in her mind that he would be a gentle and sensitive lover. All he needed was some persuasion.

  
With a plan now firmly in her mind, she wickedly poked her tongue out of her mouth and wet her lips. "Oooh, and just what are you going to do to prove me wrong? Hmm?"

  
Steve's hands gripped her thighs and he moved closer until she could feel his arousal against her calf. A tiny gasp escaped her lips and she involuntarily pushed her chest outwards, so their bodies brushed against each other.

  
"No, but I'm going to make you think twice about calling me a Boy Scout." Then he urgently pressed his lips to hers.

  
And what a kiss it was.

  
As their lips met and the joining was raw and passionate with unyielding desire. It was disgustingly attractive and caused Natasha's toes to curl. She'd never been kissed with such passion before and it was pretty arousing.

  
Moaning, she slid her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to feel anything and everything at once. Steve's lips moved down to her chin and he sucked on the skin before laying wet kisses on her collarbone. As he did this, he unbuttoned her shirt little by little to reveal her ivory skin.

  
Natasha wordlessly watched Steve as he removed her shirt and tossed it on the floor beside them. Then he reached behind her and unclasped the simple black bra she was wearing and gently pulled it down.

  
The redhead breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down while she and Steve gazed at each other for a moment. He moved his hand forward and covered one of her breasts, palming and feeling the weight of it. His hands felt incredible on her and she was greedy for more touches, so she took his other hand and placed it on her other breast.

  
Just like she'd hoped, he squeezed her mounds and flicked her hard nipples. Natasha fought the urge to throw her head back because she wanted to see what else he'd do. Steve had never felt a woman's breasts before, but he was sure that Natasha's were the only ones he'd ever want to see from now on. Her bosom was so soft and full that he wanted to bury his face between them and enjoy the comfort of her body, but the throbbing in his pants could not be ignored.

  
Lightly pinching her nipple, Steve said in a husky voice, "Nat, if you don't want to do this, you'd better speak up now because I won't be able to keep for much longer."

  
"What?" Did men usually feel like that when they were about to have sex or...oh, wait a minute. She just recalled a conversation they had a couple nights ago when they had their first date. "Oh, my gosh. I can't believe I forgot that you're a virgin!"

  
"Yes." A tempered silence expanded briefly. "Does that bother you?"

  
"No. I'm a virgin, too, actually."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes, but don't let that fool you." Natasha reached down and cupped him through his pants, which earned her something between a grain and a hiss. "I want you as badly as you want me and I think we'll be great together. Plus, there's no way on earth I'd ask you to stop now." She kissed him again, with more assurance than before. "Please, Steve. Take me to bed."

  
Those beautiful blue eyes were full of such warmth and desire that it made Natasha's heart skip a beat. One thing she knew, was that after tonight, things would be different between she and Steve. This kind of true intimacy was something that she craved her whole life and now, her wish would finally come true.

  
The honesty of her words moved him and he grazed her cheek with his palm."Alright, hold on." Steve picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. Once they were inside, he laid her on the bed and wasted no time tugging off her pants and her soaked underwear. When he felt her wetness, he looked up at her with a dazzling smile. "You're so wet for me. Already? I didn't expect..." He trailed off and felt a bit of pride that he had brought about such a reaction in her.

  
"What can I say? I'm excited for what we're about to do, but I want to see how I've made you react..." Natasha sat up and grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt, throwing it away. She made quick work of his other garments until he was completely naked.

  
Never had a man looked more perfect. Her hands ran over his stomach and bicep, wonder evident on her face. Her eyes latched onto the sprinkling of blond hairs on his chest and his stomach as they led down to...oh, goodness. Natasha quivered in delight and felt her feminine walls squeeze in excitement. "You're beautiful," she told him, taking his hand and tugging him to the bed.

  
He blushed a little and came to her, feeling shy at her frankness. "That's what I was going to say about you."

  
"Great minds think alike, then. Steve...I want you."

  
It didn't take any more than that for him to move forward. Steve place two fingers and dipped them into her heat, searching for that special button of pleasure that all women possessed. It wasn't too long before he located it and had her writhing and moaning in arousal.

  
He smoothed his digits against the nub a few more times and pulled out, fingers drenched with her juices. Wiping the fluids on her stomach, Steve positioned himself over her body, aligning his hard shaft to her wet womanhood, then plunging into her depths.

  
Natasha's green eyes closed from the entry and she gasped, unused to such penetration. Her petals clenched Steve's shaft and she moaned. He pushed into her again and again until she started thrusting her hips up to meet his. Nothing but the sounds of their bodies grinding, whimpers from Natasha's mouth and groans from Steve filled the room.

  
Their hands were entwined and Steve muffled a cry, surprised by how fast Natasha's body was learning his. Already, her core was grabbing onto him, squeezing him so tightly that he swore he saw stars. The sensations were dizzying and he rubbed onto her thighs, removing as much space between he and his lover as possible.

  
The crashing of their hips to each other made Natasha delirious with pleasure. She could feel the pre-cum sliding down her heat as Steve thrusted her way deeper and deeper into her body. It was the most erotic experience she'd ever had and she couldn't get enough.

  
She threaded her fingers into Steve's hair and pulled his mouth to hers, bruising him with a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss and gradually, he sped up with his ministrations and Natasha matched his every thrust. Their pulsing bodies were slick with sweat as they continued with their wild dance.

  
Natasha's fingernails made half moon marks on his skin as she came nearly the same time he did. Her head shook from side to side and she screamed in Russian. "Да, да! О Боже! Больше!" (Yes, yes! Oh, God! More!)

  
The blonde heard her and could feel his own orgasm imminent, so he pushed his finger into her core again and flicked the sensitive nub he found earlier. His finger went in deep and probed her clit mercilessly, helping give her the edge that she needed to be fully sated.

  
Steve felt his orgasm hit him hard and he started shouting, "Nat! Oh, god!" He was thrusting into her as fast as he could, overstimulating both of them, until they had no more strength left in their bodies and all they could do was collapse on the bed.

  
For a long time, they didn't move, both spent and enjoying the after effect of their lovemaking, but Steve managed to roll off Natasha, pulling his now soft penis out of her body. The redhead moaned from the action and nuzzled into his embrace once he was settled.

  
Steve placed a languid kiss on Natasha's forehead and she smiled. "That...was amazing, Steve." She touched his chest, stroking the skin, the smell of sex and sweat surrounding them.

  
He chuckled and covered her hand with his, thumb caressing her knuckles. "I concur. For two virgins, that was great." The happy grin on his face gave her butterflies.

  
"Mm, maybe we can do a bit more experimenting the next time, huh?" A mischievous look crossed her features.

  
"Oh, no. Something tells me you're going to kill me with whatever it is you've got planned."

  
Natasha giggled and shook her head, tracing his lips with her finger and pecking his nose playfully. "Well, kill 'im with pleasure isn't the usual phrase I'm used to, but I can go with it."

  
Steve hummed to himself, content to have this beautiful woman - his woman - in his arms, when he remembered. "Oh, damn. We didn't finish the dishes."

  
"Well, I'm not getting out of this bed to go do them! We can finish them tomorrow. Right now, so just want to fall asleep in your arms." Natasha pulled the covers up and laid her head back down on Steve's chest.

  
"Point taken. I think we're both too tired to do anything except go to bed anyway." He yawned and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to his body. "Goodnight, Nat."

  
"Goodnight, Steve," she whispered back.

  
It wasn't too long after that when sleep took them and swept them under.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue added to this fic later, so don't forget about it! :D


End file.
